Burning Bright
by mariah.artist
Summary: “Help me.” he breathed into her shoulder. Sakura nearly lost her balance upon the balcony railing and got her mouth to say, “H-Ho-How?” she stuttered. “Love” he whispered.
1. An Evening Shared With the Sun

**An Evening shared with the Sun**

Leaving her home, the sun kept it's warmth upon her shoulders like a lover holding her in an embrace. Her shoes touched the dirt street kicking up swirls of sand as she gained momentum in running towards the sound of Naruto shouting non-stop as if he was achieving heroism. But before she reached his side, an opponent placed thyself in front of her, giving her enough space if she turned her fists and feet into a defensive position. "What is your name?" he muttered. The boy before her, had deep red colored hair with light green eyes that circled an intent of hidden secrets. He was the same height as herself, and carried a large gourd of mystery that appeared less of a burden and more a friend to him. She blushed a little as he stared into her eyes. "My name is Haruno, Sakura...who...who might you be?" she stuttered. She felt winded as the dirt sand beneath her feet carried a soft comfort to relax her guard. _Who is this boy!? And why do I feel like I could fall...asleep..._Before she knew it, Sakura collapsed upon the dirt road to wake up a few hours later to her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, bending over her with a smile in his uncovered brown eye. "Well Sakura, did you not get enough sleep last night?" he chuckled. Sakura blinked up at him, and lifted herself up to see the boy was gone. _Was I imagining it? _

Not long afterwards she ran into the boy again when she had finally reached Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha to see before her, the boy with two other people beside him. He was from the hidden sand village whom he called himself 'Gaara of the Desert'. He glanced at her sudden awareness of Sasuke that he asked Sasuke of his name and cared for nothing more. Though when he left, he glanced back at Sakura and with a blink made the dirt-sand under her feet soft again..."I'll see you again" he whispered to the wind.

By sunset that same day Sakura was fully aware of the upcoming chunin exams in her bedroom that she didn't notice there was someone standing upon her balcony lazily manipulating sand towards the balcony door; through the locks; to stop at her ankles. Sakura finally sensed something was amiss that she turned towards the strange feeling to see 'Gaara of the Desert' stare back at her with his hand held out, waiting. She paused. Slowly without realizing her body's movement, it motioned towards him to reach his hand that held a sensation of wonder. It was warm, but not clammy or sweaty. But warm with a smoothness of sand. "It's you again," she whispered.

He lifted her to the railing of the balcony and took her into his arms. Stunned, she felt her mouth loose it's words as his embrace was soft with not intention of harm. "Help me." he breathed into her shoulder. Sakura nearly lost her balance upon the balcony and got her mouth to say, "H-Ho-How?" she stuttered.

"Love" he whispered. Then without saying more, he set her upon the balcony floor and disappeared through his sand swirling into the wind. He left her. Leaving her confused and mentally questioning his motives. _Love...?_


	2. Remember I'll Always be True

**Remember I'll Always be True**

Sitting on the rooftop of no importance, Gaara felt less empty then before. He kept imagining her tulip pink hair resonate a soft kiss upon his lips like he was almost kissing her very own lips. As he sat there, the moon gazed as half way full, and his heart nearly dropped for knowing the full moon will rise soon to give him his demonic advantage for blood. But somewhere in his lonely soul, he felt hope.

In the middle of daydreaming through the night, there was a ruckus a few blocks from where he sat upon. Sakura had been walking back and fourth in front of her house pulling at her hair and shouting, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" A little curious about her situation, Gaara jumped a few nearby rooftops to reach her balcony rail. When he reached it, what he saw before him was a little humerus. Sakura was in her pajamas with dark circles under her eyes. She pointed to all her neighbors peeping through their windows at her and glaring. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK TO BED! IF YOU HAD MY PROBLEMS YOU"D BE OUT HERE SCREAMING! AGAGHAG!" She shouted with such furiousness the neighbors slammed their windows shut in fear! Gaara was aroused by her anger and jumped from the balcony railing to the front yard where she was standing. "Why are you shouting, Sakura?" Gaara muttered to her. Sakura turned around so fast the fierceness in her eyes would have made him uneasy. But he didn't quiver an inch. Just kept her gaze steady to wait for her answer.

"I'm shouting because you're frustrating me! You ask for help, and all you mention is "love" what in the world do you mean by that? Do you mean love is hopeless. Do you mean love is meant to help you? Do you mean--" She was interrupted as Gaara strode towards her with the sand mimicking his movements upon the ground. "What I meant Sakura is I want to know what love means to you." He stated.

Sakura stared at him trying to think of an answer to that. "Love means a lot to me. It means love is...love is...love is a wonderful feeling that moves us to do great things we don't expect ourselves to accomplish...It keeps us warm inside and...I don't know, it's hard to explain." she looked down on the ground thinking of Sasuke. What would he think of love, and if only she had his love.

Gaara stood inches away from her to lift her chin up and look into her sky-blue eyes. "I've never had this so called 'Love', can you show me this love?" he whispered into her lips. Sakura didn't hold back from him, she leaned into his gaze that when her lips touched his, Sasuke had nearly left her mind at that very moment. She closed her eyes and felt his lips linger upon her own, then move and intertwine with such softness and affection she didn't know Gaara could muster. His own eyes were closed while feeling the sand ground itself into a cocoon around the two. It shielded them from anyone nearby.

Sakura opened her eyes to look up at Gaara, he whispered again, "Hold me" it gave her such warmth she nodded her head despite the fact she was inside this cocoon of sand covering the two. She opened her arms out to him and embraced him. He kissed her neck and let himself trust her for the very first time. She stroked his soft red hair and kissed his jaw bone. "Gaara if you ever go back to the Sand Village please remember that I will always be true. I'll always be true to you." Gaara had let go of her and looked back into her eyes again. "You promise?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head with a warm smile. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I do feel what you said, is love inside my chest." he whispered. Sakura smiled even wider and stroked his chest, "Does it feel nice?" she questioned. He gave her his first smile in years. "Yes."


	3. Take it Slow, Take it Easy On Me

**Take it slow, Take it easy on me**

The very next day, Sakura woke up to her balcony door open and to see she had been sprawled over her entire bed that she had just noticed cherry blossom petals had started surrounding her balcony floor. That it had trailed to the edge of her bed stopping at a necklace. Sakura lifted herself up to reach the necklace. When she picked it up off the edge of her bed without having to get out of bed, she saw that the necklace held a small bottle of sand inside. This made her smile. He had thought about her, and was romantic. _Two points for Gaara! _She placed it around her neck hidden under her shirt.

Below her balcony, Naruto had just arrived shouting up at the open balcony door, "SAKURA! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" This gave her a tinge of anger, that she stormed out of her bed to the balcony railing to shout over the railing, "WHAT!?" the tone in her voice was shouted with a snarl that Naruto quivered to the ground obediently, "Sorry...sorry...just wanted to ask if you're ready to train for the chunin exams...sorry.." She rolled her eyes and shouted, "Give me 10 minutes" and hurried to her laundry basket to find her dirty ninja clothing that she forgot to wash. It wasn't full of lint like normally, it had sand nearly all over it. She looked up in question at the clothes, that when she lowered it, she saw Gaara had been standing over her, viewing the same clothing. "AGHA!" she gasped and jumped back.

Gaara tilted his head in question at her. "What does the boy want?" he asked. Sakura took in a deep breath before answering so she could calm down, and said, "He's apart of my team, and we're going to train" Gaara nodded in acknowledgment to step closer to her. "Be safe." She smiled at his kindness, and jumped at him with an embrace. Her feet weren't touching the ground because of her excitement. Gaara couldn't think straight when he caught her, because now his face was buried into her chest. "Sakura loosen your grip, I can't see anything."he muttered into her chest. The sand lifted her off him instead which left her blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got a little excited. I need to get dressed." Gaara turned away from her to face the wall and give her privacy without leaving the room. This was a little bit of a dilemma because Sakura had never gotten dressed down to her britches in front of the opposite sex. So, she hurried to take off her pajamas and slid into her ninja clothes in a matter of a minute. She checked herself out into the mirror next to the laundry basket. Gaara had eventually turned around and reached to grab her hair to take in it's scent. _WHAT is he doing?! _Sakura turned to place her hand over his as she grabbed her hair away from his fingers. "Are you alright, Gaara?" He nodded and was getting ready to leave the room, when he saw Naruto had perched himself upon the balcony railing and stared at Gaara with complete confusion through the open balcony door. "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded. Before Gaara could answer, Sakura was now maddened with rage that she stormed out of her room to the balcony and punched Naruto off the railing and into the street in front of her house. "What do you think you're doing you peeping TOM! YOU PERVETED JERK!" she shouted.

From all her shouting her very own neighbors got so use to it, they shrugged it off and continued with their day. Naruto was stunned and couldn't feel his spine. "I think she killed me." he quivered and remained in his position in case he really did break his back. Sasuke had seen Naruto flown off the roof nearby, and stood above him with pity minutes later. "What did you do to piss her off now?" he questioned. When he looked up at the balcony, he saw a quick movement of someone jumping from the balcony to the next and the next. It was too fast for his eyes, but not for his sharingan. "Can that be Gaara?!" he muttered to himself. In worry, he hurried to the balcony to step into her room. "Sakura?! Are you alright?" Sakura had hurried out of the bathroom from rinsing her hair in the sink, that she became utterly shocked at who was on her balcony. "Sasuke?!" ( oO) Sakura dried out her hair so fast she ran to Sasuke without realizing her hair was in snarls and her eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep. "SASUKE!" She felt her knees wiggle and her whole body just melt. "Oh Sasuke are you here for me?"

Sasuke just stared down at her seeing she was just fine, and said, "Never mind." He turned to jump down at the street but before he did, he sensed someone on the roof top in front of him. He blinked and saw Gaara glaring with murderous intent at Sasuke. Sasuke positioned his feet directly towards the roof in front of him and got himself ready to jump then he blinked again, and Gaara disappeared. "What the?" he had reached the roof across the balcony and looked around to search for Gaara.

"Sasuke get off the roof so we can begin our training." Kakashi called up the roof on the dirt road. Kakashi was examining Naruto to see the damage Sakura had caused. "Naruto can you stand?" Naruto jumped up from where he was lying down and folded his arms behind his head like nothing had happened. "I'm just GREAT! Believe IT!"

Sakura paused before leaving her home to meet up with her team. _Gaara, please take it slow, take it easy on me._

Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you like the extra chapters. It's really moving along. I'm researching a lot about Naruto and how things went through the show. I hope I grasped the personalities right! :D


	4. The Sun Will Set For You

**The Sun Will Set for You**

Kankuro ate his breakfast across from Temari, giving her a funny look at the site of her meal. It had been green ramen and strong coffee. "Uh what's with the green ramen and coffee Temari?" he asked. Temari glared up at him and folded her fingers above her food to hold her chin up steady. "It's organic, and I'll be ahead of the game!" She grinned and unfolded her fingers to reach for her chopsticks. "It looks like a snake vomited up grass and the chef told you it's ramen." After that statement Temari shuddered and pushed her food away. "Fine, you win Kankuro! Ergh, you're so frustrating!" She grumbled and folded her arms across her chest into a pout. Kankuro smirked and continued eating his food.

When Baki, their sensei, entered the dinning room to see Temari hadn't touched her food, he sat beside her with the same green ramen and asked, "Temari why aren't you eating any of your food?" Temari didn't want to repeat what her brother had just said, so instead she said, "I'm on a diet." She picked up her coffee and sipped it hungrily to prove her statement. Baki eyed her closely then shrugged his shoulders while muttering, "women."

While they were eating, Gaara had been staring out his window in the empty room of just a couch surrounded by books and newspapers. This was what was presented as a bedroom for Gaara since he never slept. He felt utterly alone and empty...where was his Sakura?

Later that day Sakura had been walking outside the doors of the wrong building with Sasuke and Naruto who had just discovered the illusion technique on the wrong door, so that they could enter the Chunin exams. "Sakura, why was Gaara in your room?" Naruto questioned. He had his arms folded behind his head, trying to put on a casual appearance so that he could get an honest answer. Sasuke was also waiting for her answer without intending for her to know. "I—He--He's a really nice guy!" She smiled hesitantly but before she could say more the two of them were interrupted by boy with a bowl dish hair cut and bushy eye brows.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded while he stood by a shocked Sakura and a twitchy Naruto who reacted to the boy's appearance. The boy had been standing upon a balcony and declared down to them, "I want to fight. Right here right now!" Sasuke accepted the challenge as the boy jumped down from the balcony and introduced himself as Rock Lee. Rock had set himself into a defensive position to point out to Sasuke who was the better genin. As he declared to Sasuke he wanted to fight him, he stared at Sakura to mention, "Oh Sakura, I love YOU!"

From this reaction, Sakura was horrified as she dodged his blowing kisses into the air. She felt she was dodging his kisses for her life, because her heart had already belonged to somebody. She just couldn't decide whom. It definitely wasn't "bushy-brows"!!

Moments later Rock and Sasuke battled each other to see who was the better. It turned out Rock had won the fight with taijutsu and nearly damaged Sasuke's ego afterwards. But when they reached their destination at room 3 in building 3, Sakura felt her heart hesitate, _Will Gaara be inside? _When the three of them entered the entire room, it was full of Genin wanting to make Chunin. Naruto and Sasuke eyed up their competitors with courage and bravery. The room to Sakura left her feeling worried till she saw light green eyes stare back at her. He nodded at her to acknowledge she was there, and gave her a wink to encourage her. She blushed and felt brave again. _I can do this!_

When a man entered the room in front of the Genin waiting for the room to come to silence, Gaara whispered to himself, "I will make sure the sun will set for you Sakura."

Author's Note: that last line was to indicate that he wants Sakura to make it through the exam safely. Because at the moment he doesn't know what's to come of the test yet. Hope you like! :D


	5. Kiss Me Again So I Can Stop This Stutter

Author's Note:

Kakashi: why would a snake throw up grass?

Naruto: uh cause it thought it was a mouse?

Sakura: because it's ill?

Naruto: oh, because it thought it was RAMEN?!

Kakashi: Are you serous? The snake ate it because it was on a diet! Hahahaha

Naruto: ahahahaha

Sakura: how is that hilarious? Can we get on with the story!? OO I can't wait to see if I find my true LOVE!

**Kiss Me Again So I Can Stop This Stuttering **

When the man standing before the Genin announced that they would be taking written tests that every team has to pass equally without cheating, it coated a lot of stress on everyone. Sakura sat in front of her test watching Naruto two tables in front of her struggle to figure out what to write. The test's questions were extremely analytical to the point you wouldn't be able to figure out the answer within an hour, it would take you hours upon hours to figure out. So the answer to the dilemma was to cheat without getting caught. Half the genin figured that out. Sakura felt confident she would pass, but before writing anything, she suddenly felt sand crawl up her calf and onto her thigh. It felt warm and almost inviting. She pulled her shirt over the sand to cover it up and not let anyone nearby see. Though not expecting this, the sand then crawled up her thigh, past her waist and stomach, to stop between her breasts. This time, she really couldn't focus on her paper, and turned to look over her shoulder to see Gaara staring back at her three tables behind her. His expression was neutral but his forehead wrinkled into a questioning stare. She blushed so red and pointed to her chest mouthing, 'What the HELL!?" A guy sitting behind her looked up at her and winked. He nudged the guy next to him to show what she was doing. The guy next to him looked up at her and made hand gestures like he was squeezing her boobs. Sakura was in shock. She had to force herself to turn back to her paper instead of tearing that guys' hands off for that action. Soon enough the sand didn't move to grope at her breasts or anything sexual, it crawled past her collarbone and brushed her cheek affectionately. Then slithered down to the floor to crawl towards the two guy's behind her.

She didn't see what happened, but the two of them jumped up and screamed, then were declared they were cheating in front of everyone. Two whole teams were taken out from that action. Sakura smiled to herself, then glanced over her shoulder to see Gaara wink at her. _Six points for Gaara for making that team leave. And one point for Sasuke for fighting bushy-brows ugly hair style...ergh, that style is hideous how could that guy live with it?! _

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura had finally answered two questions. She kept glancing up at Naruto banging his head against the desk and then poking himself awake. She became worried that she would have to pull through to give her best answers to the questions so the team would pass. She looked over her shoulder again to see Gaara looking into his hand, then writing down answers. He felt her gaze, and looked up at her to see she was terribly stressed. To reassure her, he flicked his hand manipulating a thin line of sand that hurried across the floor between legs and wooden chair legs to reach Sakura's legs. It slid up her body to reach her hand and gently squeezing her fingers lovingly. Sakura had answered four questions by the reassurance of the sand, that within an hour she was finished.

At the end of the test, everyone discovered it was pointless to even answer the questions in the first place, because they had passed by just being there and not getting caught cheating. As half the students were in shock and aw, Sakura peered over her should to see that Gaara was now sitting behind her, instead of three tables away. She flinched at the surprise, then smiled at him. Gaara reached out his hand and the little bit of sand that was reassuring her crawled back into his hands. Then he closed his fist for a minute, opened it, and what beheld in his hand was a miniature Sakura looking up at her and waving. Sakura turned her body around fully and touched the model of sand he had created. It shuddered and went back into a pile of sand in his palm. Feeling a little bit down that she had ruined it, Gaara did the same affect again. This time creating himself into a little miniature model of sand. The model looked up at her and kissed her pointed finger.

"SAKURA WE DID IT!?" shouted Naruto. Sakura flinched and turned back around so her back was facing Gaara. "Yea we did! I wonder what's next in the exams!" The model in Gaara's hand shuddering into bits of sand. As Sasuke and Naruto gathered around with the other teams, Sakura felt Gaara's hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to face him, to see he was leaning over his table to kiss her. She felt his impact against her bottom lip. It was soft and sweet. She leaned further into the kiss by just sitting in her chair. The kiss became harder and more intense as she did so. As Gaara was now over his own table and kneeling in front of Sakura for the passionate kiss he felt inside.

Kankuro saw this action and was taken aback.. He hurried to stand in front of the two and looked around to see who else had seen this. Thankfully nobody but him, so he turned around with his back facing the two and made sure to stand in front of them as a blocking view from anyone else. When Gaara released his lips upon Sakura, she had happen to have her eyes closed and whispered with a grin, "Ki--kis--kiss me again so I can stop this st—stu-stu-stuttering." Gaara smirked and leaned forward to do so all over again.


	6. Leading Us Along

**Leading us Along**

When the second exam was announced, there was a momentary pause when they stepped in front of the gates of the Forest of Death. The teams were being interviewed by a kid asking questions for his school newspaper. As the little kid went around to ask the questions, the teams relaxed their guard and developed strategies to figure out what the next exam would contain.

Gaara and the sand siblings were off to the side hardly talking amongst themselves. Kankuro had been staring at Sakura, asking himself, _What is it about her that Gaara is moved to show emotion? Even kissing her was unexpected. I don't understand. _As he was thinking this, a girl with black buns on either side of her head had been walking towards him. As he watched this random girl walking towards him, she stopped a foot away from him, looking down at the ground twiddling her fingers. "What do you want" Kankuro demanded. Temari turned around to face the girl and smirked ready to taunt the girl to leave. "I'm Ten-ten who might you be?" she stuttered. A girl had never asked for his name before, this lead Temari to interrupt his thoughts by laughing, "Are you joking? Why would you want his--" She was cut off by Kankuro, "I'm Kankuro of the hidden Sand Village." Temari was in shock that her own brother would introduce himself to a Leaf genin. "Kankuro, would you like to share some of my lunch?" Ten-ten asked as she looked up at him. Her eyes were full of confidence and eager for his response. Kankuro hesitated then contemplated to himself that he wouldn't mind sharing her meal. "Sure" he shrugged.

Ten-ten grinned from ear to ear, and whipped out her lunch. It was terryaki steak and pork fried rice. She folded her legs into each other and set her lunch onto a napkin between the two, as Kankuro sat down on his knees. Kankuro examined the food before biting into it, then asked between bites, "This is Chinese cuisine is it not?" Ten-ten covered her lips with two of her fingers and said while eating, "Yes, I made it myself from a cook book my mother had brought over from China." Kankuro smirked and continued eating. He watched her delicate fingers hold the chopsticks and place the food into her mouth. How she smiled with her eyes every time she caught him staring.

Kankuro couldn't help that in his eyes she was beautiful. Everything about her he felt himself adore. There was no flaw to Ten-ten. Temari leaned down and poked Kankuro with a twig, "Uh hello, you like finished eating ten minutes ago and all you're doing is staring at her." she chuckled. Kankuro dropped his chopsticks and stood up immediately. "I gotta go to the bathroom" he muttered. He hurried his footsteps to a bunch of bushes a ways away from the group. He was trying to hide his erection of seeing Ten-ten's beauty. But this didn't phase Temari. She looked down at a shocked Ten-ten. The chopsticks she held with her fingers were frozen in mid-air as her eyes bulged with disbelief. "Oh my.." she blushed.

Gaara wasn't distracted by Kankuro's sudden attraction to Ten-ten. He had only kept his gaze upon Sakura eating her lunch. When Sakura felt his gaze, she peeked over her shoulder and blushed to catch his staring. She stood up leaving Naruto wrestling Kiba and Sasuke talking to the little kid interviewing him. Gaara stretched out his hand when Sakura had reached it caressing his gracefulness. He had twirled her around facing away from him as his arms stretched around the back of her waist and his chin resting near her neck.. "Gaara, let's whisk away from the group for a little bit." she whispered. Gaara held no hesitation and stood holding Sakura through the swirls of sand surrounding the two so they would move to a different location.

Temari stood there in shock when Gaara left her alone with Ten-ten. "Damit! Why is everyone but me finding someone to love! I should be the one to get the gorgeous guy and make everyone jealous. Ergh.!" Temari was so frustrated she ended up stomping away from Ten-ten to grab the back of Sasuke's shirt and pull him around so that when he faced her, she grabbed his face into her lips. Sasuke felt outraged and uttering lost. She had forced herself upon him. Pressing her lips into his and wanting passion when all she got was a stone wall. "What's wrong with you! PUCKER UP!" She shrieked. Then in clear sight a girl with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail stormed towards Temari ready to thrash her. "HEY GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!" The girl had now been grabbing the two and pushing Temari away from Sasuke as hard as she could. Temari let go of Sasuke and was ready to challenge this rival. "Who the hell are YOU?!" she snarled. The girl smirked wanting to fight for Sasuke and snarled back, "I'm Ino, and Sasuke is off-limits to you!" Eager to fight out her frustrations, Kankuro interrupted the two's deadly glares, and pulled Temari back away from the Leaf genin. "Come on get a hold of yourself Temari!"

Ten-ten sat up and faced Kankuro who had been wrestling Temari to the ground. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I need to go back to my group, but I'd like to get to know you!" she smiled. Kankuro looked up at her struggling to hold down Temari, and said, "Yea thanks. See ya!" When he watched her leave he thought to himself, _Where is this leading us along?_

Meanwhile Gaara had found a spot hidden from view from everyone and let go of Sakura to see what this new adventure would bring. "What did you want me to whisk you away for?" he muttered. Sakura blushed, and tried to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say. So instead she placed her motives in action. She unbuttoned her shirt to shrugging it off her shoulders. From this appearance she was half way naked to Gaara. He held out his arms to hold her, and kiss her delicately. Showing his acceptance. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, then her collarbone. The rest of his motives was hidden in the cocoon of sand he surrounded themselves in.


	7. I Belong Where You Are

**I Belong Where You Are**

Two hours had passed by when the instructor had gathered the teams into their groups and set them off into the Forest of Death. Their task was to hold onto the scroll they held and fight against another team to get the other half of the scroll that would either be a heaven or an earth scroll. Then once they had both scrolls they were to head to the building in the forest and meet there for further instructions.

Sakura and her team were ready to charge into the forest and go over strategy on figuring out what action to take next. But before the instructor shouted for them to enter, Gaara had winked at her for encouragement. She felt warm inside. If anybody could carry her heart it would be him.

Moments later everyone reached a quiet place to figure things out. When Sakura's team stopped, Sasuke had taken Sakura aside to question her, "Sakura, what's going on between you and Gaara?" Sakura hesitated and blushed, because Sasuke was paying attention to her now, _Ooh I wonder if he's jealous, _inside she grinned at this idea and answered, "Well we're seeing how things go. Other then that, he doesn't measure up to you Sasuke.." her heart felt a little different when she said that. "Sakura, Kiba told me that when you disappeared for an hour and came back, that he could smell Gaara's scent between your legs. Why is that Sakura?" Sakura looked around before answering that question to see where Naruto was located. It turned out Naruto was swinging on the vines and shouting, "LOOK YOU GUYS I'M THE JUNGLE KING! Swing for me my trusty vine!" He shouted this with so much enthusiasm he didn't notice he was swinging into a tree. "Ugh..." Naruto had slammed into the base of the tree and slid to the ground unconscious momentarily.

"I don't know why Kiba would say that." Sakura lied. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and stopped delving into this new relationship Sakura had. Instead he muttered to her privately, "Kiba also smelled that you're beginning your menstruation. Is that correct?" Sakura's face turned a deep shade of purple at this and said, "I'm expecting it tomorrow or the next day..."

"The reason I mentioned that, is because if anyone had a strong sense of smell including what living predators that live here smell that, they'll find us immediately!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He had already felt uncomfortable about saying that. "Well what do you want me to do about it!? I'm a woman HELLO!" Sakura grumbled. "I don't know, just be extra careful when you wash your garments" Sasuke muttered.

He left her side to kick Naruto awake so that the three of them would discuss what to do next. But before they could delve further the team was attacked by a sound village genin. During the fight, Sasuke was paralyzed with fear along with Sakura. Naruto fought as hard as he could against the sound genin to the point he was unconscious.

Hours later, Sakura discovered the sound genin they fought went by the name Orochimaru, and craved for Sasuke's powerful sharingan. She had gotten Naruto and Sasuke out of harms way when Orochimaru left them. But the downfall was that the two were unconscious under the covering of large roots from a tree. She felt exhausted and trying not to fall asleep at the same time. As she collapsed on her knees staring around at the surroundings for the slightest movement of attack, she thought over what had happened before the task begun.

When she was engulfed in the cocoon with Gaara, he had shared his ugly past with her. He was a "Jinchuuriki" that held the one tailed demon called Shukaku. His village avoided him and had no nurturing or acceptance growing up. After his words, she decided to give herself to him as a gift of love and dedication. Gaara had held her when she reached her climax and whispered into her ear, "My heart will always belong where you are. Therefore I belong where you are." These words motivated Sakura to be strong and face any threat to her team.

Therefore discovering three sound ninja circling her she felt courage to face them. One of them had grabbed her hair from behind and was ready to drag her by her hair. But Sakura wouldn't fall prey to such an action. She grabbed her ninja knife and sliced her hair in half. By doing this, she had let go of Sasuke's attraction to her and faced her opponents with such fierceness that she felt like Gaara himself. She charged at one of the sound ninjas and attacked with all the strength she had. Holding onto the ninjas hand with her teeth was all she could muster up.

But soon enough she was thrown over to Sasuke's side. As the sound ninja gathered his momentum, she leaned up against one of the roots of the tree and forced herself to stand, but her knees and calves shook in convulsion that she couldn't muster enough stamina for this fight. But low and behold Rock Lee came to the rescue. "I'll defend you with my life, Sakura!" Sakura smiled at the fact she was being helped, when in a matter of moments she collapsed upon the ground not being able to move another muscle.

When minutes past by and Rock Lee was on the ground in pain and the sound ninja still ready for another fight, Sasuke had finally awoken to see this scene before him. He looked down at Sakura who was having a hard time breathing, and was engulfed in rage. Waves of the cursed mark upon his neck took over his body. His awareness of everything was at maximum. He asked aloud, "Sakura, who has done this to you?" She only had to point, then wasn't able to do more.

Sakura woke up an hour later to see Gaara standing over her with a very angry expression. His sibling stood off to the side watching him. "Gaara?" she stuttered awake. Sasuke heard her voice and hurried towards her, "SAKURA, are you alright?" he demanded. Gaara picked up Sakura in his arms, and gave Sasuke a murderous glare, "Don't touch her. You're too weak to even protect her. You call yourself a ninja, when you're just a worthless sack of meat." Gaara stated this with suck venom, that Sasuke jumped back expecting an attack. But instead, he saw Gaara disappear in the blink of an eye along with his team. "Sakura...I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.


	8. An Adoring Heart

**An Adoring Heart**

A view of a stream in the sand, caught Gaara's attention to stop his rush in running, and take Sakura near the stream to clean her wounds. Temari and Kankuro stopped near the stream and shrugged off the weight of their weapons to the sandy side of the river. Gaara set Sakura upon the sand, manipulating it to be comforting and relaxing against her wounds. "Gaara, the sound ninja...they...cough they..." Sakura choked on her words coughing up blood. She couldn't say more for it hurt her esophagus. Gaara bent over her and froze at the site of blood upon Sakura lips. His hunger and craving to kill pulsed through his every fiber. "Negh" Gaara clenched his fists as his head pounded, screaming to kill, seeking revenge. "Agh" He wasn't going to let it control him, no, not this time. Not this time! "Gaara cough " Sakura lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "Love...reme—ember love...I love..." Sakura choked back tears of pain trying to help Gaara muster control over Shukaku.

"Gaara, let me help her." Temari reached Gaara's shoulder to pull him away from Sakura. "Why don't you scout the area for us." she reassured. Gaara shoved her hand off his shoulder and jumped to the edge of the forest scouting the area in turmoil. Temari held her hands over Sakura's ribs and did her best at what medical healing she knew. She put so much chuckra into Sakura that by the time one of Sakura's ribs was healed, Temari collapsed and demanded, "Give me chocolate now or I feed your supply of food to a starving pregnant woman in the Leaf Village." Kankuro chuckled and looked through his pack hidden behind in the crow to find one sweet bar of chocolate. He broke it in half and walked towards Temari's collapsed body on the ground and stooped over her to say, "You can only have half for now. You don't know when the next you'll become queen hag and rummage every nearby town for chocolate because I didn't save you any." He dangled the piece of chocolate out of her reach, and as she grabbed for it, Gaara raced back and grabbed the piece of chocolate that was dangling and handed it to Sakura. Kankuro stood transfixed and confused.

"You dare to take the Queen Hag's chocolate!? Are you crazy!" before another word, Temari propped herself up in utter chocolate rage. "MINE!" She wailed. Sakura was handed the piece of chocolate from Gaara, and tasted it's sweetness upon her lips. Feeling guilty she broke her piece into a half and gave her half to Temari. "Sakura, Temari doesn't really need chocolate." Kankuro stated. But by doing this act of kindness, Temari held affection towards Sakura like a sister. "thank you, Sakura, you can have it though. You're the one that's ill." Sakura nodded and instead of eating the half she split for Temari she fed it to Gaara. "How does it taste to you Gaara?" she smiled. Gaara looked down at her, his eyes sad and worried. He chewed the chocolate slowly and felt what his sister always spoke about. The feeling of it in his mouth felt like a lover's tongue. But the taste, it wasn't bitter or horrible. It was sweet and strong. It reminded him of Sakura. "It tastes like you" he whispered.

Sakura held herself upon the soft comforting sand and smiled, "this feels peaceful. Do you mind if I sleep?" Gaara nodded and manipulated the sand in a soft warm bed. She had curled up into a fetal position to get herself to sleep. When she closed her eyes to rest, Gaara had laid himself next to her, staring at her closed angel eyes, with the only feeling that kept him in control was for how much he cared about Sakura. She carried an adoring heart...

Temari yanked at Kankuro's crow puppet and used it as a pillow to fall asleep near the lover's. "Hey, he's not a pillow!" Kankuro argued. "Shut-up. The love-birds are resting and I need sleep too. BACK OFF!" Kankuro bunched up his fists in annoyance and pouted next to Temari. "Hag" he said from the corner of his mouth

Author's note: pant holy chocobo that's a lot of writing in two days. And I'm not even done yet. I'm really excited for Gaara to find love and to be needed by someone. Which he says this line in Part 2 of the actual series. I really love his character and hope that I portrayed him in the best way I could. Though what I'm trying to go for, is that when he's with Sakura he he acts like he does in Part 2. Completely mature and aware of what's going on around him. But he still carries that lonely heart of his. But when he's around other people he's like how we met him in Part 1 where he's like a freak of nature. Anyways, there is more to come, just give me a few hours to write and research more. I can't wait to find a situation where Kankuro and Tenten meet again. So this is going to end up being a long story after all, because I'm going to cover as much as I can up to where we last see Gaara in the manga! OO :D Oh and thanks for the reviews. Please review more so I can see what you guys are likeing and not liking and if there's anything in the details I missed please tell me. Cause I forgot what they call a knife in the series. Its some catchy word I can't remember and couldn't find. Please help. Thank you for everything and for reading! :D


	9. Set Me Down In Your Warm Arms

**Set me down in your warm arms **

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto had woken up to see Sasuke sitting up against the tree next to him. "Gaara took her." Sasuke answered. Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around ready for any attack. "Well don't just sit there! We gotta save her Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't even move, all he felt was completely empty and alone. "She belongs with Gaara, Naruto." he muttered. Naruto clenched his fists in annoyance of Sasuke's lack of call to action, he bent over Sasuke and slapped him up side the head. "Get a grip. Let's go find Sakura!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and snarled through clenched teeth, "She's safe with Gaara, and was beaten to a pulp because of our fight with Orochimaru. ITS OUR FAULT SHE'S GONE NARUTO! DEAL WITH IT!" Naruto was soo upset from Sasuke's words he pounded his fist into the tree Sasuke was sitting next to. This made him wince from the pain in his fist, "DAMIT" Naruto shouted to no one. He wanted soo much to do something rather then just stay in one place.

Meanwhile Kankuro had past out on the ground with his arms and legs stretched out on top of a sleeping Temari. Every now and then you could hear her snore the whisper, "Oh Sasuke...you want fire? I'll give you fire...just hold on a...snore...let's get naughty by the fire Sasuke."

"Does she always sleep like that?" Sakura questioned. Gaara, had sat up and built a fire between himself and his siblings. He peered over his shoulder saying, "She's been like this since we got here. Normally all she does is snore." Sakura chuckled and sat up from her soft sand bed. "You made the sand soft. Thank you for everything." She blushed and rubbed his back to show affection against the fire. "Sometimes she starts talking like she's a dirty novelist when she sleeps." Kankuro had woken up to say this, because he caught Temari whisper, "Oh Sasuke take me! TAKE ME!" Kankuro kicked Temari thigh to wake her up. "Come on Temari. You're freaking me out and turning my own dreams into creepy Sasuke dreams. Do you know what that does to a guy!? It's just wrong! WRONG!" Kankuro shuddered. Temari finally woke up rubbing her eyes awake and asked for coffee. "We don't have coffee Temari. We're in the Forest of Death." Gaara muttered. "Whatever" Temari pouted. "I was having a good dream anyways." She said to herself.

Sakura chuckled at their behavior and soon enough caught Temari's attention. "SO, Sakura...what kind of underwear does Sasuke wear?" Sakura blushed and said, "I don't know geesh." Gaara glared at Temari for such a question stopped the conversation. "Ok, well what do we do now?" Temari asked.

"We go to the building with both our scrolls." Gaara stated. "Well let's go now." Temari stood up and grabbed for her giant fan. "Wait!" Sakura interupted. "What about Naruto and Sasuke? We don't have a heaven scroll or an earth scroll." Kankuro looked up at her confused. "Didn't you guys get at least one of them at the start of the exam?" he asked. Sakura looked off to the side and answered, "Orochimaru took our earth scroll and now we don't have any other scrolls,"

At that moment Sasuke and Naruto had been motivated to jump from tree branch to tree branch in search of Sakura. Sasuke continued to think about Sakura in worry. By the time they reached a branch in view of a river, Sasuke got a glimpse of pink hair caught in the breeze from the river. "Sakura" he whispered. He jumped to a closer branch for a better view and saw before him something he didn't expect. Sakura was sitting behind Gaara with her hands and arms folded over her bent knees. Gaara was suddenly standing scanning the forest's edge till he locked eyes with Sasuke. "You" Gaara snarled and charged at him with such rage and anger the sand from the river and beach lifted him twenty feet in the air hurtling towards Sasuke. Sasuke flinched and thought of an automatic ninjutsu to defend himself, but the cursed mark on his neck parallelized him to the point he couldn't even move. "GAARA NO!" Sakura shreiked. She ran towards Gaara who remained still all of a sudden. He lowered the sand to level ground to feel Sakura running through the sand to wrap her arms around Gaara. "Please...Gaara don't hurt him" She whispered into his ear from behind his back. She stroked his chest and soothed his tension of rage with whispering lullabies.

Naruto had finally arrived to see Sakura holing Gaara. "Sakura!" he had been shocked at this affection from Sakura he didn't know what to say. "What have you done," he breathed.

Sasuke couldn't feel any motion in his body, an felt himself begin to fall asleep upon the tree branch. His last thoughts before closing his eyes was, "Just set me in her warm arms...then my body might stop hurting from all this pain."


	10. Just Give Me A Chance To Hold On

**Just Give Me A Chance to Hold On**

Sasuke woke up to see Kakashi looming over him treating his wounds. "I'm going to have to seal the curse mark of yours Sasuke, and we need to do it in a few minutes from now. Both you and your team have already received the earth and heaven scroll so you'll enter the next exam. But first I need you to tell me what happened in the Forest of Death." Sasuke propped himself onto his elbows an told Kakashi everything he knew. Even the relationship Sakura had with Gaara. By the time he was finished, Kakashi had just finished painting in the seal upon the ground for Sasuke to kneel upon. "Alright then, we need to prepare for your sealing. I need you to kneel inside this circle so it will direct towards your curse mark." Kakashi instructed. He was happy Sakura had fallen in love with a sand ninja. It would change things for the leaf village. But her having sex was what worried him.

As everyone gathered into the building they were instructed to stand upon two balconies above the battle arena. The screen to their left would tell them exactly who their opponent was in the first match. But everything was up in the air to know who was against whom. This gave a nervous tension among most of the teams. Sakura entered the building and lined up next to Gaara with the other genin. They were to take on one battle today before leaving for their month long training of the final battle. So, everyone settled upon both balconies and waited for the first match. Which turned out to be Sasuke against a fellow leaf village ninja.

Sakura didn't see Sasuke anywhere on the balconies, as she stood next to Gaara and Kankuro. "Where do you think he is?" she asked aloud. Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "meh, he's probably falling out." Sakura didn't believe that, and held hope for Sasuke's safety. When minutes passed and people waited, he finally arrived through the medic doors in front of the arena. Seeing his opponent he felt confident he would win, since his curse was finally sealed by Kakashi, he felt complete hope when he looked around to see Naruto encouraging him, and Sakura smiling down at him. This was it.

Watching Sasuke fight was nerve racking. He held back on any advantage of ninjutsu and genjutsu, but used a few of Rock Lee's famous moves by using taijutsu during the entire fight. Sakura covered her eyes in worry, as Gaara clenched the railing of the balcony wanting to so bad to beat Sasuke to a pulp for not being there for Sakura. She was still a bit weak. By the time Sasuke finished fighting, he was taken back through the medical doors for more treatment. Before entering the doors, he waved up at Sakura with a reassuring smile.

"I hope he's alright." Sakura whispered. Gaara looked up at her with a questioning look upon his face, "Do you love him?" Sakura did her best not to blush to what was said, but it ended up showing it on her ears. "You do love...him." Gaara muttered. He felt completely broken. "No no, not like that Gaara. Not like how I love you." she whispered. Gaara had grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall behind them. "Prove it. Prove to me you don't love him." Gaara snarled. He blocked her from moving around by placing both his hands on either side of her against the wall. She shivered from his aggressive approach, and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders in tears. "I don't love him like that Gaara." Gaara wouldn't move from his position. His glare became more extreme, that it put fear into Sakura. Sakura realized her words weren't enough for him, so she leaned towards his lips and softly kissed him with genuine affection. Gaara's stance relaxed a little because this was her answer. "I love you, Gaara." she breathed into his lips. Gaara, hungrily delved into her kisses as the meaning of love.

Baki had been present at the moment and stared at the affection Gaara was receiving. In way it disgusted him, but hopefully this was a way Gaara would be held under control. He looked at Temari, and muttered under his breath, (hoping Gaara wouldn't hear) "What's with those two, they're going at it like rabbits." Temari turned to look at Baki and chuckled, "The love birds have been like this since they first met. I think it's good for him." she grinned before she realized she was up for the next fight. "Well looks like I've got my chance to vent out my frustrations on why everyone else is hooking up and I'm not getting any action." Temari roared and jumped off the balcony and into the arena. She was up against Tenten for this match. Kankuro waved to Tenten with a sheepish grin on his face, "Hi Tenten! You look Great!" he shouted over the railing. Temari turned to glare up at him and shouted back, "STOP CHECKING OUT THE ENEMY!" Tenten grinned and waved back up to Kankuro. "Thanks Kankuro." she chuckled. During the battle of Temari's annoyance and Tenten's courage, ended badly for Tenten minutes later. She ended up on a stretcher with Kankuro hurrying down to the arena to reassure her. "You did great Tenten." he whispered to her. He kissed her hand and watched her leave through the medic doors. Temari had watched this and stormed towards him in the arena to bitch slap him, "How dare you!" Kankuro pushed her away and glared, "Hey! Just because you couldn't get laid by Sasuke, doesn't mean you can call out who ends up with whom you FLAP JACK HAG!"

This hit below the belt, and now it was full on rage coming from Temari. "FLAP JACK HAG! I DO NOT HAVE FLAP JACK BOOBS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG" She charged at him with full rage ready to pommel him, but before she could do more, Baki stepped between the two and hurried to say, "Temari you don't have flabby boobs! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Temari stopped in her footsteps, with steam coming out of her nose and ears, "You will pay for that comment you puppet master bater" she snarled. Kankuro was now steaming up to fight back, but Baki had to wrestle him down, "Will you two behave!"

Gaara had to say one line to get the two to stop, "Grow up" and the both went to separate balconies with their arms crossed over their chests. Sakura was released from the wall and stood next to Gaara. For the next match Sakura was called down to the arena against Ino. "Alright I can do this!" she grinned. Gaara, stroked her hand for encouragement before she jumped in with full on courage!

As she stood in front of Ino, Temari shouted over the railing, "KICK HER ASS SAKURA! SHE'S JUST A TRASHY NINJA WITH BAD HIGHLIGHTS!" Ino glared up at Temari then rose her fist in the air, "How dare you! You pigtailed Pomeranian!" she snarled. Sakura smirked and charged at Ino ready for anything. The two were equal in skills, hitting and blocking with every blow. The match lasted 20 minutes. For the two kept at with so much rage and rivalry, that people looked around for someone to call out a tie. What won Sakura's match was when Ino had trapped her with her mind jutsu.

Ino manipulated Sakura's very words, "I think Gaara's a limp dick!" Sakura shouted. Every word Sakura said was clearly not her own. Even when Gaara's fists clenched the railing with so much fierceness, he wanted to kill Ino right there and now. But no one could step in to stop her. Naruto shouted at Sakura, "Come on Sakura! Don't LET INO WIN"

Then Sakura's words stopped. Her body slumped to the ground struggling for control. Sakura had felt her heart shout for her, "Just hold on Sakura. Just give me a chance to hold on, and I can do this!

Author's Note: i know Kankuro fought before Temari did, but I wanted her to fight first because of the arguing siblings were just too fun to play around with! :D Please review, I spent all morning on this chapter! Hope you like!


	11. You're Something Beautiful

**You're Something Beautiful**

Sakura had mustered enough strength to get herself to realize what Ino was attempting inside her body. She cast Ino back out of her body that the reaction itself pushed Ino into a wall that left a crater. Kankuro had to bend half his body over the railing to see the reaction of the crater under his side of the balcony. "Geeze, remind me not to piss you off." Kankuro said to Sakura in the arena. She chuckled then collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Gaara swirled his sand around his body to teleport to the ground and carry her up to the balcony by his side. She was unconscious and unable to do anything further. He set her gently up against the wall and set an amount of sand against her back and under her legs for complete comfort.

See this reaction in Gaara fueled Rock Lee to shout, "SAKURA MY LOVE, YOU DID GREAT!" Gaara heard this, and turned towards him violently, just his eyes showed a murderous intent and he whispered, "I'll kill you for that." Temari shuddered from hearing his words and stepped to the side to avoid eye-contact from him. Rock puffed up his chest and grinned his sheepish grin of bravery. He would prove himself to Sakura one way or the other. He will defeat Gaara and she will fall madly in love with him. This was his belief through and through.

Kankuro looked at Rock's sudden encouragement and couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, you're skinnier than a toothpick. What's your ninja style, acupuncture drop and roll?" Rock shook his fist at Kankuro and glared at him through his bushy eye-brows. "How dare you insult me. You are disrespectful and will never be accepted as a chunin!" Kankuro gave him the finger after seeing his name up on the screen for his next fight. Jumping over the railing he walked into the arena patiently. This made his opponent annoyed and fidgety. "heh" Kankuro chuckled to himself for he was already ahead of the game.

Sakura and Gaara watched the fight below. She discovered he was puppet master and had been hiding inside the wrapping on his back. Which she thought was the actual puppet! In minutes Kankuro ended the fight with a smirk on his face for his success and walked back up to the balcony across from his siblings. Baki was happy for two of them winning, because his plan with the sound ninja will come in to play if all three win...

A few fights were called out to the arena after Kankuro's, which left Temari smirking and awoke Sakura to the sound of Naruto shouting ninjutsu attacks. "What's happening?" she breathed. Gaara turned towards her and said, "Your friend is fighting a dog." And left the railing to look over her bruises. "How are you feeling?" he asked bent over her legs. He touched her legs and arms, "I can't heal you, but keep holding on." He whispered to her, and leaned in towards her to kiss her forehead.

"SAKURA MY LOVE! ARE YOU WELL?!" Rock shouted over his railing. He had saw Sakura had awoken. Gaara snapped, "Gaara, it's ok, don't worry." Sakura whispered. He was trying his best to restrain himself. "I can't!" he snarled. Sakura lifted her hands to touch his face, holding him in front of herself, "It's alright. You are the one I love. It's going to be alright. Because you are something beautiful to me." she breathed.

Gaara wasn't calming down, and wanted to kill Rock for his words. Somehow, the screen was reading his mind, and he was up next for the final fight. And luckily it was against Rock!

Author's note: AHAHA yea! I just got done watching the last episodes of part 1! I didn't know Gaara an the siblings opened up a ninja school. I've been going by the manga the whole time. Because that's all I've read on Naruto! Agh! I'm excited, cause now I have more to write! Woohoo! Ok, dinner's ready, I'll have another chapter ready afterwards! :D neha! Please review!


	12. I Won't Let You Bury It

**I Won't Let You Bury It**

Gaara was already in the arena waiting for Rock to figure out he was called in. "Get down here," he demanded. Sakura's affection had worn off him, and all there was standing there was pure murderous rage. But the look on his face only appeared bored and annoyed. "Alright, lets do this!" Rock shouted and jumped over the balcony railing and into the arena. The fight was the biggest entertainment and stressful view to everyone there. Gaara worked so much differently then everyone. He show no emotion and hardly spoke while fighting. Rock was all over the place with shouted words of heroism. People saw that his speed was intense to watch. Faster and faster he broke through Gaara's defenses catching him off-guard. Sakura clutched her hands together to press against her chest. _Gaara please hold yourself back. _She was completely stressed for the two of them. Rock had been so kind to stand up for her in front of the sound ninja back in the forest. He was trying so hard to prove his worth.

She felt like breaking down crying as she watched the two of them fight. The ground and balconies were shuttering from the sands Gaara controlled. The fight paused for only a minute, everyone had watched Rock take off the weights on his legs and then power himself back into the fight with so much speed, it was hard to see him.

As the walls shook and Gaara was attacked, the fight almost seemed over. "GAARA!" Sakura shrieked when she saw him fly in the air with his sand armor falling in pieces. Gaara glanced over at Sakura and turned the fight around by nearly killed Rock with his chukra sand. Before long, Sakura couldn't take it, her body felt weak and her stress level was leaving her hyperventilating. She was falling apart and nearly past out. Finally the fight had ended with Rock on the ground with a broken leg and arm. The medic took him on a stretcher, and Gaara returned to the balcony next to Sakura. He didn't say one word, only malice was in favor of his actions.

After the third exam, everyone was instructed there would be a month to train and recover for the next exam and final exam. Gaara and the sand siblings stayed for a few days in Konoha. To heal some of their wounds. Sakura met up with the rest of her group, and felt deeply afraid of Gaara. Kakashi examined her wounds, as Naruto remained in the hospital. Sakura was uneasy and flinched from everyone around her. "Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura nodded her head in a lie, _Gaara turned into a monster back there. What if he attacked me like that because of something I said wrong? _

That same night the exam ended, Sakura hadn't seen Gaara since. She showed up at the flower shop to find Ino smiling back at her. "I'm getting a daffodil for Rock, he fought so bravely and I want to show him he was appreciated." she explained to Ino. "Well tell him hi for me then." Ino smiled. When Sakura reached the hospital, she was unaware that she was followed by Gaara. By handing Rock a flower in his room, then seeing he wouldn't wake for while. She left the room to suddenly feel a presence nearby. "Hello?" she asked in the empty hallway. There was nothing but silence. She left the hospital feeling empty and scared.

What she didn't realize, was Gaara had entered Rock's bedroom and saw the flower sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. "She's not yours." he snarled to a sleeping Rock. He walked towards the nightstand, and clenched the bud into his hand. The pedals felt like Sakura's skin, and soothed his own with goosebumps. His rage and anger was nearly taking over, "I'll kill YOU!" He stated through clenched teeth. He was trying so hard to control himself. His past memories clouded his mind over and over. But the one that kept sticking, was the first time he shared his cocoon with Sakura. She had been lying under him with her legs hooked around his waist. "I love you." she breathed as he took her in, and shared his soul with her. She had given him her secrets and her gift was love and passion. He held her long hair through his fingers while she giggled from the touch. "You're beautiful" he breathed and leaned towards her for a sensual kiss he felt tingle through his skin. Gaara stood frozen. She had said she loved him. Him and only him. His heart began to beat slowly, and he felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time. Love..this was love. Gaara released the bud in his hand and let it's beauty come back into it's original shape. But it didn't. The pedals broke from his fists, and all there was left was the core.

_Sakura, I have hurt you more than anyone else. I won't bury it. I won't bury what you have shown me. _


	13. I Would Die Just To Feel Alive

**I Would Die Just To Feel Alive **

Gaara hadn't said a word to Sakura, he felt so ashamed of himself, that he could hardly bring himself to speak to her. This left Sakura quiet and alone for an entire month. She had decided not to fight in final exam, for lack of courage, but more so, for fear of facing Gaara. A few days after the final exam, Kankuro had tracked down Tenten and asked for a double date with Temari and her mystery date she wouldn't share with anyone. The three with the mystery fourth had arrived at the local ramen restaurant called, Ichiraku. As Kankuro arrived looking smug, Tenten had changed her entire attire to a geisha-like green kimono. She placed her hand intertwined into Kankuro's as she kissed his cheek. They were waiting for Temari for twenty minutes. When she arrived, her hair was the same four ponytails, but her kimono was a dark blue with green rose buds. Behind her was a hesitant Shikamaru. He held her hand, but didn't walk by her side. It was like he was being dragged into a bad situation, and walked behind her. "Hey Shikamaru!!" Tenten waved. Kankuro knew how uncomfortable the guy was, and went along with Tenten's positive attitude into a sarcastic tone, "HEY POMERANIAN PIGTAIL!" he joked. Shikamaru held back a laugh, but Temari's left eye twitched to sustain herself. "Hi Tenten...and you!" she said the last word through clenched teeth.

The four sat aligned on the seats against the counter. They all ordered ramen and ate while talking. "So Temari, where did you get your get-up?" Kankuro asked. Temari wasn't going to loose her cool, and said, "Shikamaru picked it out for me at the local clothing store." Tenten butted in, "Mine too!" Kankuro looked over at Tenten and smiled, "Your's is prettier." Tenten blushed and continued eating her food. Temari just rolled her eyes, but Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts, "Actually, Kankuro is it? Temari's dress is prettier. Because it makes her smile and eyes glow." Temari was stumped. She was romantically complimented.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes and muttered before taking his bite of ramen, "Dude you're just trying to get laid." Shikamaru stood up off his stool and glared at Kankuro, "Actually I'm not lying. Why don't you quit insulting Temari all the time, and enjoy the girl next to you. She's obviously wanting your attention you half-wit jackass!" Temari was excited and shocked. She found a guy who'd stand up for her. Kankuro was stumped. He couldn't think of anything in response. "Alright dude you win. Sorry Temari."

The entire date didn't go so bad. Kankuro got kissed for the first time, and Temari secretly dated Shikamaru under everyone's nose but her siblings. Afterwards, Temari and Kankuro went back to their rented flat to meet with Baki. Gaara had sneaked out of the rented flat to find Sakura.

She was back in her own room staring at the ceiling. Her body was exhausted, but her wounds had finally healed. Gaara arrived at her balcony door waiting to see if she'd notice him. In a minute Sakura sensed someone at the door, and sat up to see which one. She checked her bedroom door first, then turned to see her balcony door. It was Gaara staring back at her feeling completely empty. Sakura jumped off her bed and hurried to the balcony door. "Oh Gaara" she breathed. She was surprised, and opened the door to feel him rush to embrace her. He kissed her shoulders her cheeks her eyes, saying over and over, "Please forgive me for hurting you."

Sakura stopped him from apologizing by kissing him passionately with soo much forgiveness, she felt herself melt in his arms. Gaara grasped her affectionately and again, his cocoon of sand covered the two to give them the best privacy he could provide. Sakura opened her eyes inside the sand, and smiled, "Gaara" was all she had to say. For he was taking of his shirt and breaches, and slowly helped her dress down from her shirt dress and spandex shorts. The two faced each other naked. But neither felt shy or scared. Gaara reached to place his hands upon her waist and kiss her cheeks and neck. Her short pink hair was flowing past her ears and tickling his nose. It felt beautiful. Neither of them wore their medals that symbolized the village they represented, so the two felt equal as human beings.

Gaara, brushed his hands across her skin, and whispered, "You said you loved me once. Do you still do?" Sakura placed her arms around his shoulders as her breasts pressed up against his chest. "Of course I do." she breathed. They both smiled and the rest of the night was placed in their arms and secrets.

Sasuke had finally healed, for he thought about Sakura and Gaara over and over in his head. How could they have ended up together. What happened before the second exam. He was worried for her, and stepped out of his home to begin running at full speed to her house. He had to question her, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Because he felt deep in his heart, that he would die just to feel alive again.

When he reached her home, he searched for her balcony first, it was open thankfully, and jumped to the edge to see someone inside. Entering through the door, he looked up to see Gaara with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What the? Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded. He heard singing in the bedroom's bathroom. Sakura had been taking a bath, which explained why Gaara's hair was wet. "Leave now." Gaara demanded. Sasuke shouted, "Sakura, get out here now and explain yourself!"

The two of them could hear a sudden thunk in the tub, and a bunch of stuff in the bathroom fall all over the place. There was so much noise coming from behind the door, Gaara knocked on it asking, "Are you alright?" Sakura answered, "Ye-y-yes!" she finally answered and opened the bathroom door with her hair combed back and a pink towel covering her body. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked. She was clearly nervous and uncomfortable that she lost grip on her towel. Which slid down her stomach to the floor. The site of her naked had grabbed Gaara's attention to cover her body with his and glared at Sasuke with murderous intent.

Surprisingly Sasuke didn't say a word. He just stared into empty space and left the room like a zombie off the balcony railing. "Wait, Sasuke, I can explain." There was really nothing to explain, she didn't even walk to the balcony to grab his attention. She was beat red with embarrassment, that her body collapsed on the ground trying to hold herself together. Gaara had to kneel down to place the towel over her hitched up knees to cover her. "He's gone. You don't need to explain anything to him." He stated. She shook her head in acknowledgment, and whispered, "Just hold me for now."


	14. Never Fade Away

**Never Fade Away**

Sasuke was in complete turmoil and shock. He jumped from roof to roof as far away from her balcony as he could. When he came to a stop, he sat upon the edge of a roof, and pondered his thoughts of Sakura. _I don't understand, she falls in love with a stranger instantly. Is this how her love life will end up? During the fight, I was told she was in tears and collapsed just from stress. Kakashi even mentioned he was worried for Sakura. Because what if she does say something wrong and this, Gaara, attacks her for it. He's a violent person that could snap at any moment. _

Sasuke pondered all through the night on what to do for Sakura. He hadn't slept, and decided he'd show up at her house again. So jumping back over the roofs over and over, he stopped at the roof facing her balcony. Waiting for a sound of maybe two people at the most coming from her room.

Luckily he only heard her set of footsteps. Then jumped onto her balcony and knocked at the balcony door. "Sakura" he called out.

Sakura's shuffled steps turned into rushed footsteps coming to the door. "Sasuke, are you.." she felt embarrassed again, and held her tongue. "Sakura, I don't think you should be with him. I mean, did you choose to have sex? We're twelve years old Sakura. We're not old enough for that kind of action." Sasuke stepped into her bedroom, and continued, "Did he force you Sakura? I don't know how they do it Suna, but this is Konoha, we have morals...How could you?" Sasuke could see Sakura turn from embarrassment to depressed.

Without realizing his own feelings, he lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her. He felt her lips upon his own, which were so soft and succulent that he craved more. Placing his hands upon her back and pulling her towards himself for a deeper more tempestuous kiss, Sakura gave in. This was her crush, the boy that ignored her and called her out to be annoying, was now kissing her with passion and love she fantasized about for years! In her heart it felt completely wrong. He wasn't Gaara. Gaara made her feel older and sexy like no one else had. Sasuke was different. In his kisses, they showed respect and affection. He made her feel like herself. Delicate and innocent. But it was completely wrong. She was betraying her love for Gaara.

Sakura let go, and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. Sasuke was short of breath, and answered, "Because...you deserve better than him." "No Sasuke. I can't do this. I'm in love with Gaara. We talked about me going to Suna in a year or two. I...Sasuke, I've let you go. I'm sorry." Sakura gently pushed herself out of his grasp, and asked kindly for him to leave.

"No I won't, Sakura." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone. He reached to grab her wrist, and whispered, "You shouldn't be with him. He doesn't even respect you. He's just using you." Sakura felt her eyes become warm, and the tears were being held back in her watery eyes. "Stop...you're hurting me" she breathed. Sasuke didn't listen, and clenched her fist tighter. "STOP" she shrieked.

Gaara was already on his way to Sakura to greet her this morning, and heard her shouting at someone from her balcony. Gaara rushed as fast as he could to reach her balcony and see before him, Sasuke Uchiha. "Let her go" Gaara enforced. He had been speaking from the roof across the balcony. Sasuke ignored Gaara, and was now clenching both of Sakura's wrists, "Leave him now. It's your chance Sakura!" Sasuke demanded. Sakura was in tears, because now she could feel her wrists were bruising. Gaara had jumped onto the balcony malevolent as ever, he used his sand from the gourd, clench Sasuke's legs and arms. "Let her go now, or I will break every bone in your body." Gaara barked. Sasuke hadn't let go, he had been clenching her wrists so hard, that when he broke them, Sakura shrieked louder then ever!

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and saw her wrist bones were sticking out of their skin. "Sakura...I...I didn't mean" Sasuke was appalled and let go. Gaara used the sand to cover Sasuke's body ready to do as he threatened. "Gaara don't. You'll show him in the final exam." Sakura winced. Gaara listened to her, and instead of harming Sasuke like he wanted, he threw him out the balcony door and into the street. "Fine. I'll take your word for it." he muttered. He turned around to look back at her wrists, "We need to get you to the hospital, Sakura." But Sakura was nearly ready to pass out from the blood flow. "Sakura don't fade away." Gaara breathed, but it was too late. Sakura had passed out.

As Gaara carried Sakura's body off her balcony and over the roof tops. Sasuke had remained on lying on the street, with thought running across his mind. _Sakura never fade away. You'll never fade away from my heart._


	15. Hopes and Expectations

**Our Hopes and Expectations**

A month had passed since Sasuke had spoken to Sakura. The clouds and sky came out through the leaves every morning and evening to pass on it's beauty of the day. As most cared less to wake up to the sun's chirping wakefulness. Other's sat on roof tops taking in the morning sun during patrol. Kakashi was on patrol, reading his romantic novel of the day. This one was about a girl who had no one, then was picked out of the crowd from her true love. But he turned out to be a pervert, and the relationship ended with pizazz, for the girl was even more of a pervert. She had hunted down locations to watch guys bathe and fight in their sweat that when she left her true love, she came on to be...Kakashi heard the sound of footsteps below before he could read more.

Glancing down from his book, he saw a young girl hurtling through the street with aggressive fury in her eyes. This was suspicious, because she was chasing down a boy who looked a lot like a Naruto. "I'm sorry, LADY! I didn't know you were in there. They call it a bathhouse for a reason. TO BATHE!" Naruto had shouted at the top of lungs. He was running as fast as could from the damage this lady would do him in seconds was frightening. And the fact, he was running with a bath towel on through the market center.

Kakashi chuckled to himself at this site. Because he wasn't going to help Naruto out of this one. So he looked around somewhere else, to find Sakura had finally recovered from the hospital, and was leaning over her balcony railing in thought. Sasuke had really gone too far, and felt horrible for his actions that he was in hiding for the whole month. That was when Kakashi decided he would help Sasuke over come his guilt, and hopefully the boy would prove he was sorry for his actions to Sakura.

Today was the day the final exam had begun. The sand siblings, decided to take their time walking to the stadium arena for the exam, and as they walked, Gaara directed their course to pass Sakura's house. Temari had been chattering none stop since they woke up, "So like, Shikamaru actually brought me flowers last night! Can you believe it? He actually plucked them from a nearby garden and explained that he got them because his mother threatened him. AND, the date under the moonlight was soo romantic! He actually kissed me! Well...technically I kissed him and nearly broke his jaw, but he was ok with it!"

Kankuro shoved his palms to his ears and stated, "SHUT UP TEMARI! I can't here myself think with you in my ear chatting up a storm! If I hear another word about Shikamaru this, Shikamaru that, I will hang myself with my own chukra threads with a suicide note saying, 'I'm with stupid'." Baki chuckled to himself, and then said in a serious tone, "You two behave yourselves. We need to be ready for what's to come during Gaara's fight." The two had settled down after hearing that. Temari had been troubled by the plan since she began dating Shikamaru. And Kankuro had stop seeing Tenten for two weeks, because of the preparations for the plan. Both of them felt completely alone. They were going to have to hurt their new friends and lovers.

"You two keep walking, I'll catch with you," Gaara stated. They had passed Sakura's house, so they watched him jump from their position to the balcony of her room. "You think he's whipped yet?" Kankuro questioned Baki. Baki rolled his eyes and got the two to stop staring and moving along. "If Gaara was whipped you'd know it. He wouldn't a be a murderous monster anymore. We'd end up seeing him as a whipped panda bear that only roars when it gets feisty." "You have a point" Temari replied.

Gaara knocked on the glass door, waiting for Sakura to answer. A few minutes later, she slid the glass door to the side, and faced Gaara with worry in her eyes. "I'm afraid to go see you fight, Gaara. What if you can't control yourself?"she questioned with doubt. "Sakura I would never harm you." He whispered this taking her hand into his. She nodded in response and before they could say more about it, she mentioned, "We need to go to the arena. I won't be fighting. I'll just watch on the sidelines with Ino and everybody else."

The two left her bedroom and hurried to the arena to await the final exam. When they reached the doors outside the arena, Gaara kissed Sakura's hand and left to meet up with his siblings awaiting their next step. Sakura waved goodbye and hurried up the steps to meet with Ino holding chocolates. "Hey I saved you a spot, want some chocolate?"

As Sakura sat down next to Ino, Kiba and Hinata sat behind her. "Well ok, I can have some chocolate, but what flavor do you have?" Sakura asked. "I have white, dark, and milk, I prefer the dark because it's almost like kissing a guy." Ino giggled. Kiba chuckled and said, "Wanna try that idea out, Ino?" Ino glared at him over her shoulder when Sakura asked, "I'd prefer milk, it's extra sweet for me." Hinata smiled, and asked very shyly, "May I have some of the white chocolate?" Ino grinned at both the girls and handed them their desired pieces of chocolate. "So ladies, what are your hopes and expectations for the fights?" Kiba questioned. Hinata smiled to herself and blushing. _I hope Naruto wins._

"We hope Sasuke kicks Gaara's ass! Right Sakura?" Ino declared. Sakura kept her head down and didn't respond to Ino, she only said, "I don't know."


	16. Fingertips Across My Skin

**Fingertips Across My Skin**

There had been an announcer in the arena telling people to quiet down so he would be able to shout out, "Gaara and Sasuke's battle will be pushed to last, meanwhile Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuuga, Neji are next." Naruto waved at Sakura with a sheepish grin, "Wish me LUCK SAKURA!" he chirped. Sakura waved back with a fake smile, "Good LUCK!" She turned to Ino and asked, "So who's against whom for this exam, Ino?" Ino grinned and whipped out a piece of paper mostly everyone in the audience carried. "For the matches to come it's Kankuro and Shino after Naruto's. Temari and Shikamaru after Shino's. Then last but not least Sasuke and Gaara."

Watching Naruto fight with so much passion to win, Hinata grew worried and concerned for Naruto. Sakura hardly paid any attention to the fight. She looked over for the fighters, and saw Gaara with his arms crossed over his chest completely focused. Amongst them were his siblings and the leaf genin. She crossed her fingers and hoped for all of them to make it through the matches.

"Sakura are you alright?" Ino whispered, she leaned in closer to Sakura so it would be somewhat private. "There's a lot going on in my life right now. My mother said, that when we turn into a woman there would be a lot of changes. But I didn't expect these changes to happen all in less then a month and a half, I mean..." Sakura looked around to see who was listening, so far, everyone was intent on Naruto's match so she continued, "My family is moving to a different house soon. And after these exams, Gaara will go back to Suna. I don't even know where that is Ino."

Ino was in awe of Sakura's dramatic situation, that she was intent on listening for more, "You're deciding between Sasuke and Gaara? Why are you picking Gaara over Sasuke, Sakura?" she whispered. "Because Gaara and I aren't virgins anymore...is that wrong?" Sakura breathed. Ino was stone silent for that sentence. "Ino?" Sakura whispered.

Ino stood up from her seat in complete shock, and out of no where, she shrieked, "FOR THE LOVE OF THE FIFTH HOKAGE WHY!" half the crowd turned around to look at her with question and glares. "INO" Sakura snarled through clenched teeth.

This had grabbed attention from some of the fighters. Even Gaara looked up at Ino. He saw that Sakura was pulling on Ino's shirt to get her to sit down, and wondered what was bothering the two. But he would deal with it later. For having Temari as a sister, it was probably less important then she made it out to be.

"Ino, listen don't tell anyone alright. I'm still trying to figure things out" Sakura breathed. Ino nodded, and shuddered at the idea of Sakura and Gaara loosing their virginity. "Sakura, how could you do something like that? My dad says, that...that it's suppose to be the most important thing to hold onto till you get married. Why did you give it away on a whim to Gaara?"she questioned. Ino did her best to keep her tone low enough for the two of them.

As another match was announced, Sakura and Ino overheard it would be Kankuro and Shino. But, the unexpected they didn't hear, was Kankuro forfeited. Therefore the next match was taken into play with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Anyways, do you plan to marry him, Sakura? What if you're pregnant?" Ino whispered. Trying to come up with an answer, Sakura was interrupted by Kiba leaning into their conversation. "She's not pregnant Ino, because I would have gotten a whiff of it by now..." he breathed. He really felt bad for Sakura's situation. Sakura glared at him, and muttered, "Do you mind? We're trying to make this private as possible. Keep it to yourself."

Kiba leaned away from them with a smug look on his face. Hey he was being courteous to look out for her.

As Ino and Sakura whispered back in forth on what to do, Temari was struggling up against Shikamaru. Her first boyfriend was battling her. He even held back a few times to give her the advantage. _He keeps getting me with his shadow jutsu, but he's got a limit as well, and can only get me through half the arena. _"I love you Shikamaru, please forgive me." she breathed in, and prepared for her giant fan into a burst of wind that took up chunks into the ground. Baring in mind, Shikamaru survived through the debris and still remained in his exact position. Though the tricky part was now he was on top of the turned over rocks which added more shadows.

"I forfeit" he declared to the referee. Everyone was in shock, even Temari, "Shikamaru why?" she gasped. Shikamaru only had to look at her, "so we can hurry up and see the next match" he explained. Temari was a little more depressed after hearing that. _That means, I may not be able to see you again. _His gaze on Temari felt like fingertips across her skin, bubbling her nerves and stress. _I can't do it._

Author's note: Wow...2978 people have read my story in three days!? oO Geesh. That's alot. I can't believe it's that great. Woohoo! Thanks for reading! I still have more chapters to write! :) Oh, and please review, it lets me know what you people like. Thank you!


	17. Sweetest Sadness In Your Eyes

**Sweetest Sadness in Your Eyes**

The final battle had arrived. " Uchiha, Sasuke verses Gaara of the Desert" announced the referee. Everyone's attention was alert, Gaara took one glance back at Sakura, and was encouraged to go on. She had gave him a glowing smile that shown through her eyes. But what he was aware of seeing in her eyes, was they carried the sweetest sadness.

Gaara jumped into the arena waiting; Sasuke hadn't showed up yet. Everyone waited, looking around, "Where is Sasuke" Ino asked. Sakura looked around the arena searching for him as well. Without realizing, Sasuke had been standing behind her. He had leaned down next to her right ear having her not knowing his presence till he whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me, and wish me luck in this fight."

Sakura nodded, and breathed towards him, "I forgive you. But I wish for luck on both of you to survive." She didn't face him, her stare was towards Gaara, watching his hands clench across his chest while his eyes gave away nothing. He was a master at keeping a straight face. Sasuke was mature enough to accept her apology without a physical reaction, and jumped into the arena, ready for anything.

The two had fought brutally harsh to the moment, Gaara was hidden inside his cocoon of sand. From this action a latter of events happened. The sound and sand shinobi had targeted the fifth hokage and the Leaf Village. Gaara had fell prey to Sasuke's attack before entering his cocoon that he lost focus of controlling the strength of the sand. His siblings had jumped into the arena grabbed Gaara and left in such a rush. Sasuke wasn't done with them and pursued the three. Though the entire stadium was gassed, only a few people were prepared, which ended up being Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba.

"Gaara" she breathed, she looked into the arena to see no one was there. All the available ninjas and Anbu were gone from the stadium and defending the village. "Shikamaru, Kiba, seek out information, but remain hidden from any shinobi, even our own. We don't know who's our ally or enemy. Naruto and I will follow Sasuke and Gaara's position. Report to your sensei if they're available, then report back to any of the available genin who fought in this arena that can aide this village. GO!" Sakura demanded. She had taken the lead in the situation, which resulted in having Kiba and Shikamaru follow her orders completely.

Naruto reached her side from the fighter's balcony and was ready to charge and take the lead. "LET'S GO SAKURA We need to get Sasuke!" Naruto declared. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm the one leading us to Sasuke and Gaara. Now PIPE DOWN and FOLLOW ME DAMMIT!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto winced and could only nod to avoid any heavy blows to his skull. Then they began running.

Sakura reached the outskirts of the stadium, running as fast as she could with Naruto coming from behind. They followed the noise of the blows from a fight a few yards away. She knew in her heart that Gaara was there, because the chukra she felt in her skin was powerful and close to Naruto's chukra when he uses the Nine-tailed Demon's chukra. This had to be Gaara's, and she had to save Sasuke from being harmed. This wasn't luck, this was a nightmare...

The two arrived hidden around thick trunks of trees. As they viewed the situation. Sasuke had used his last chance of chidori, then depended on his chance with taijutsu. Gaara, had suddenly turned into a monster, attacking Sasuke left and right. Till Sasuke collapsed upon a tree branch unable to move again. Opening for another attack, the monster Gaara turned into, had caught site of Sakura behind a nearby tree. "Come out come out my pink haired beauty. Don't be afraid...I won't hurt you...yet." Sakura gasped at his appearance, and tried her best to dodge his sand attacks, but wasn't fast enough. He had grabbed hold of her and shoved her up against a tree with a taloned sand hand which reflected Shukaku. The pain of him squeezing her body ran across her skin like knives waiting to burst through her skin. "GAARA!" she shreiked.

Nothing came to Gaara's ears, and he attacked Naruto one handed. When Naruto was nearly exhausted by using his available chukra, Gaara, had shouted, "WHY DO YOU DEFEND THEM!" Naruto struggled to stand, and answered, "BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" Sakura could hardly speak. Because before her own eyes, she had seen her lover, her friend, her companion, betray her trust. He had attacked her, when he had promised to never harm her. She was broken completely, watching Sasuke stare at the power both Naruto and Gaara created, she could see in his eyes he wanted that more than anything.

_You promised._ Sakura couldn't stay conscious any longer. Gaara had broken through her skin, and every bone in her body buckled under his grip. "GAAR--" she was gone... Gaara felt it in his hand. _Sakura! NO!_

Gaara changed his stance from charging to struggling. He had harmed her, someone who needed him, who said she loved him. He clenched his forehead in agony, memories of her skin, her laughter, her smile, her kisses, everything he shared with her was breaking his heart. What was this feeling. This...pit in his stomach. Naruto had saw this, and stopped his attacks. "She loved you! How could you do this to her. She was your lover and you're nearly killing her. Is this what you think love is?" Naruto was in fury he had no idea Sakura was dying.

He stood in the tree branches with them and walked slowly closer to Gaara as he spoke, "Love is what fills you up in the morning, the afternoon, the evening, and at night. It fights to stay alive, and urges us do things we couldn't imagine. Love is what keeps us humans going. It's a feeling that feeds the butterflies in our stomach to soar into the sky. And you're KILLING IT!" Naruto snarled.

He had gotten his opening, and charged at Gaara with the Nine-tails aiding his chukra flow into this brutal fight.

Sakura, couldn't see more, for her sight was blurry and slowly unable to control. Her heart was pumping faster than ever and when Gaara released his hold over her, she fell to the ground in a fifty foot drop. That was when the blackened sky entered her sight, and she was no longer living.

Sakura was in complete utter darkness till she spoke, "Gaara" then images surrounded her of him kissing her, holding her, smiling at her, undressing her.. all the emotional need she was encouraged from, that filled her hear with love...was killing her. "Gaara why?" she cried. An image of Gaara with white robes covering him all the way up to his collarbone had arrived. He walked towards her through the darkness as if they were in a pit-black world, and both depended on chukra in their feet to walk on air. "Sakura, forgive me. I informed you I was a Jinchuuriki..." Sakura flinched and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sakura I can't for now. I am here for a reason I will explain in a matter of years for you to understand. You have to live Sakura. LIVE for yourself, for love, for your future...because I will always need you. But it is your choice if you need me. Sakura, I am here whenever you need me, because I love you..." Gaara had stepped closer towards her, stroking her cheekbones, and staring into her eyes. "live" he breathed. His red hair had glowed, making his white robes glisten like the moon to her pitch black environment. He held her face gently, whispering, "Live" over and over into a kiss. Sakura felt nothing at first. Then his lips became succulent, and soft. He moved his lips from her top lip to her bottom.

Suddenly, something strange was happening. Her heart was filling with warmth, and a soft tingling like butterflies were touching every part of her skin. "What's happening" she breathed into his tender kisses, "You're surviving. Your chukra is burning into your heart, struggling for a pulse. I am here to guide you...live..."

Author's note: oO woooo this isn't the end, one more chapter people! OO NO WORRIES! Pleaes tell me how you liked this chapter. I worked my bum off for this!


	18. You Set My Soul On Fire

**You Set My Soul On Fire**

When Sakura awoke again. She had coughed up blood, and was clearly unable to move. Kankuro was standing above her with a heavily injured Gaara hanging over his shoulder. "Sakura, can you move?" he whispered. Sakura was stone still on the ground. She was able to blink repeatedly as tears formed in her eyes. Temari came up from behind Kankuro and bent over Sakura, "I don't think she can move." she said to Kankuro. "Sakura, I can't heal you completely, but I'm going to give you my best." Temari instructed. "Wait Temari, we're in the middle of retreating. Just carry her to an adult shinobi or something so we can get out of here." Kankuro interrupted.

"Fine... Sakura, this is going to hurt tremendously. But I'll do my best not to move so fast alright." Sakura blinked trying to make a yes through the idea of morose code. Temari nodded, having no idea what Sakura was blinking for, and lifted her body over her shoulder as gently as she could. Then the running and jumping began. Sakura felt it in every fiber. She clenched her teeth tightly from the pain, not realizing blood was dripping from her mouth and nose. Kankuro had been watching her along the way from behind Temari. He kept encouraging her, saying, "Just hold on, Sakura. We're almost there."

Sakura's breathing became raspy when the group stopped. She had no idea what happened to Sasuke and Naruto. Leaving her worried and troubled. Temari scanned the surroundings before stepping out of the cover of trees. She had found Shikamaru hiding near a shed. "Psst." she called to him. Shikamaru glanced over at her and motioned her towards him. "What happened?" he whispered. Expected a detailed explanation, "No time to explain, here, help Sakura. She desperately needs a medical nin quick." Temari ordered. "Hurry, I'll cover for you." he whispered. Before she departed, Shikamaru kisses Temari on the cheek before carrying Sakura in his arms.

"Wait" Gaara gasped. "Gaara your in no condition to do anything right now." Kankuro complained. Gaara lifted his shaky hand from over Kankuro's back, trying to reach for Sakura. "Wait" he breathed. Kankuro slowly shrugged Gaara off his shoulder to aide Gaara's intentions to be near Sakura. He carried Gaara under his arms and walked him to Sakura. "Help me kiss her forehead," he winced. Kankuro nodded in agreement, and like the puppeteer he was, he decided to use chukra strings, to help Gaara move easily. Gaara's body was leaned over Sakura, her eyes were timid and afraid, as he whispered, "I will wait for your choice." Gaara knew that she would have to decide to forgive him or not. As well as choose to be with him or not. Everything was up in the air, two love birds were breaking. So he finished his pondering of Sakura, and kissed her forehead gently.

Sakura blinked and the sand siblings were gone. Shikamaru carried Sakura slowly, for she had winced and flinched when he made a wrong step, or tried to rush her by running. Kakashi eventually caught wind of a heavily injured Sakura, and rushed to find her. When he came around the corner of a market street, he found Shikamaru walking slowly and holding Sakura gently and carefully.

"Here, hand her to me, I'll get her to a medical nin faster." Kakashi held out his arms, ready for Sakura's light weight. "Wait, she's in a lot of pain, if you keep jumbling up your moves you'll hurt her." Shikamaru stated. He was deeply concerned for her. "I'll be gentle" Kakashi reassured. Shikamaru trusted him, and gently handled Sakura carefully to place into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi was swift and gentle, he moved so fast through the wreckage and the civilians, he was hardly covering ground at this rate, by just going through the streets, so he jumped from roof to roof. Knowing his knees may have a chance of hurting Sakura by being lifted up and down from each jump as well as from running. Kakashi lifted her up to his chest, so there wouldn't be any uncomfortable movements to harm her.

Finally reaching the hospital, Kakashi watched Sakura be taken in through the emergency room when he arrived calling for a nurse. Moments later, Naruto showed up on a stretcher unconscious as Sasuke arrived in the hospital. He found Kakashi, and walked over to him. "Did someone find Sakura? I looked everywhere for her." Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru found her...then handed her to me so I could get here faster." Kakashi explained. He was still curious as to how Shikamaru didn't inform him of Sasuke and Naruto's location. "Hmm, to think about it, I'm going to question Shikamaru for a little bit." Kakashi informed.

Sasuke waited in the lobby patiently. His body was exhausted, but his mind was filled with thoughts of power and Sakura being injured. If he had the power to surpass Gaara and Naruto, he would be able to defend Sakura. To protect her from any harm. This was his goal. A doctor came into the lobby calling for Sasuke. "ah, there you are. Kakashi informed me you would be waiting for further information on your friends." The doctor smiled to give hope to Sasuke. But Sasuke's expression was too serious to take things lightly. "Well then, Naruto should be a fine when the nurses bandage him up. He's kicking and screaming to get out of here. So it will be moment for your friend to arrive." Sasuke looked up at the doctor, this was it, this was the moment the doctor would inform of Sakura's situation. The doctor paused to look back at the charts. "I'm afraid I have ill news for your friend Sakura. Whoever attacked her, nearly killed her. She has fractured every vital bone in her body. Meaning, her ribs, thighs, back, neck, arms, and skull. She's under heavy treatment from the medical nins, they have already healed the smaller bones for her to function right. But her chance of surviving is about a 2 out of 10. The poor girl, during the healing she was falling into a coma from the pain and stress she is in."

"Depending on her healing for her body she may or may not wake up. When patients fall into a coma, the average rate of them continuing to sleep in this state after a medical treatment, or condition in their body, it takes them days or even years to wake up. For Sakura's situation, her body is in agony, while her heart is dying. So for her to fall into a coma could mean two things. Her body is weak enough to survive, or her body is preparing to die...In a few hours from now, we will know the answer from one of those choices. Please pray for the girl," The doctor placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze for reassurance. _Sakura...forgive me. I was weak and not able to help you. I'll never let that happen to you again. Please live..._

A month had passed by, from the news of Sakura's situation, nearly every team that graduated with her visited her every other day. The only one who visited her every single morning and night, was Sasuke. He came to her bed in the morning with a fresh cherry blossom flower, while every evening he'd take out the flower, kiss Sakura's forehead, and go home pushing his body to the max. His motivation was to defend her through and through. To be powerful and strong, he would have to give into his own curse.

Sakura had thankfully survive through her healing, but remained in a coma like state for weeks. Her entire room was filled with flowers and chocolates. Ino took care of the flowers every other day, so they would remain fresh for Sakura if she ever awoke. Chouji had baked pies once a week with his mother. This gave him the idea to bring one to Sakura's bedside once a week hoping that, one of those weeks, the pie would have been eaten. Unfortunately after two weeks it wasn't. He didn't give up, and ate the pies that she didn't eat, while making sure to replace the pie he had eaten.

Shikamaru hardly spoke to anyone, and continued to write letters in secret in his room, hoping one of them would get to Temari in Suna. But three times a week, Shikamaru would arrive at Sakura's bedside, and pretend he was playing Japanese chess with her. Of course he always won, but this made him feel like he would be there for Sakura.

Kiba and Hinata visited Sakura with fresh milk chocolate every other day, so that when she awoke she would have a stock of chocolate for the next ten years.

Shino arrived once every two weeks, with a blue butterfly in a jar to set upon her nightstand. He felt that it would make her happy to see a bug that was beautiful, instead of assuming they're all disgusting.

As this persisted, most of the sensei's would arrive after seeing their students excessively visit Sakura, and speak to her with encouragement. Most of their words contained surviving, while Kakashi's was only containing words from his book. He felt the words from the book would bring her awake.

Last but not least, Naruto would come by and eat ramen in front of Sakura, hoping the smell itself would wake her up. But nothing happened. Sakura remained motionless and asleep. Till one day, Kakashi had taken up a few hours reading aloud to her. That Sakura heard the words, "You set my soul on fire" coming from his book. She had opened her eyes, and spoke, "I felt that..." her voice was raspy and dry for she hadn't spoken or moved in a month. "You did, did you? And what do those words mean to you, Sakura?" Kakashi was happy she was awake and healthy, but he remained serious in his words.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling and answered, "He made me feel that way...when he kissed me, I felt that..." "Ah, I see your talking about Gaara. I will tell you this, when someone makes you feel that way, our mind thinks and assumes it's the best thing in the world to feel. But it's not. Love is all around you right now Sakura. You see the pies Chouji made, the chocolates Kiba and Hinata made, the annoying love letter's Rock has somehow sneaked in here. The new chess set on your left, Shikamaru got you that so you'd wake up and try and beat him at his game. Everyone of your friends, have come here out of their day to make sure the things here were well taken care of. So that if you ever woke up, you'd see the beautiful flowers Ino nurtured, and Shino's blue butterflies in jars all over this room. You would wake up and feel loved. That's what love is. And if Gaara showed you that, then he is worth everything to you." Kakashi lectured. Sakura was in tears from hearing that.

As days passed, Sakura was able to walk around a little bit from her recovery. Her friends were in glee, and spoiled her with affection and care. "Sakura you're looking great." Ino chuckled. She was grooming some of the flowers in her family's flower shop. "Thanks Ino." Sakura smirked. She felt peaceful when she walked around the flowers with Ino. It made her think of who was giving her the cherry blossom flowers in her hospital room. "Ino, has anyone been buying cheery blossoms from you guys regularly?" Sakura questioned. "No actually. Why do you ask?" she questioned. "Because someone was putting them in the hospital room I stayed in." Sakura mentioned. Ino looked surprised and whispered, "Maybe they're from Gaara?" This made Sakura giggle, "They might be!"

Hours of giggling over who it could be, Sakura lost track of time, and saw it was nightfall already. "I need to get home, I'll call if I find another cheery blossom!" she grinned. Sakura waved goodbye and hurried in the direction of her home. As she ran, something had caught her eye, it was Sasuke looking into the forest from a bridge. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out. She stopped going in the direction of her house, and began running towards Sasuke. When she reached him, Sasuke still had his back turned to her. "Where are you going Sasuke?" she questioned.

"I'm leaving, and you don't need to know why." Sasuke claimed. "Can I go with you. I'll be quiet and won't bother you. Please take me with you." she begged. She wanted to help him, to be with him, because she owed a lot to him. "Please..." Sasuke turned to look at her, and said, "You're annoying. But thank you." And with that, Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was left alone again. "He left...he...left me...why is everyone hurting me then leaving me! I give my heart away and all I get in return is a knife cutting every inch of my soul..." Sakura shouted into the wind, she dropped to her knees in tears. "how could you..." she cried.

Sakura remained on her knees in tears, when finally Kakashi arrived by her side, and bent down on his knees next to her. "I've informed the fifth hokage of Sasuke's departure...are you alright Sakura?" he asked kindly. "Do you think I'm alright? I just got my heart broken in two, and all everyone says, is 'thank you'?! For what, for killing me?" Sakura wailed. Her body was shaking from the stress and heartbreak. "Sometimes people make bad choices and easily later on regret those choices. Sakura, the most we can do, is to keep going. To be able to have our souls always remain burning brightly in the dark. So when they are lost, they will come back. This is what adults call 'letting go'"

Author's note: This is the end for now, and of course there will be a sequel for this story. I just didn't want to have the part 2 series mix in with the part 1...but silly me for adding Gaara in a kazekage getup when she's dying. I had to pull that one for everyone. Hope you liked this story, because it is complete. The only question you should be asking yourselves, is whom does Sakura choose to chase after? You'll find out later tonight when I upload the first chapter for the sequel. Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
